College Party
by fragmentsxo
Summary: The kids of School of Rock celebrate. Tomika's POV. Oneshot.


_I wanna rock with somebody  
I wanna take shots with somebody  
I wanna leave with somebody  
And we ain't gonna tell nobody  
We ain't gonna tell nobody_

The music thumped through the speakers as we celebrated our last day of freedom before college began. Lawrence sat on the other side of the room, taking shots as other people cheered him on, including Clark. I could only assume he was trying to blow off steam since he and Esme had recently broken up. Esme didn't really seem like the breakup affected her, seeing as though multiple guys surrounded her, attempting to flirt.

Clark and Lawrence had become friends, getting close due to Lawrence needing a shoulder to cry on after the breakup and Zack spending more time with Freddy, who was currently on the dance floor with Summer.

He was behind her with his arms around her waist as they grinded on each other. Summer was giggling uncontrollably as he peppered kisses along her neck. He pulled her closer to his body, grinding harder onto each other.

I practically barfed inside of my own mouth.

I sat on the couch in the corner of the room, scrolling through my Instagram feed. I took a swig of my Sprite because sadly I was Summer's, which also meant Freddy's, designated driver.

"Sup, loser," Zack greeted, sitting down next to me, ruffling my hair, and taking my soda away from me.

"Hey, dork," I sat up and smiled at him.

I wasn't the biggest person so we both shared the seat on a recliner.

He took my Sprite and drank some of it. I gave him a death glare as he did so, does he not know that I had to walk to the other side of this room just to get that can of Sprite? That's a lot of work.

"Why are you sober?" He asked smiling.

"Because I'm Summer's designated driver," I said unhappily.

"Ugh, that means she's gonna take Freddy with her," Zack commented.

"I know it sucks, they're not even dating right now," I complained.

"Oh, you didn't hear? They got back together like ten minutes ago," Zack rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

"What if they end up having sex in the backseat of your car while you're driving," he laughed.

I suddenly became worried, that totally sounds like something Summer and Freddy would do. Immediately followed by Summer telling him to wait until they got to me and Summer's room, leading to another argument, leading to another break-up, and since they're drunk or when they're sober, or at all, leading to make-up sex.

Let's face it, Summer and Freddy are a rollercoaster that just doesn't end.

My eyes widened at the thought. I shuddered.

"I'm praying that Freddy decides to take like an Uber or something. Last time when I drove them to our place, Summer gave Freddy a blowjob in the backseat of my car," I cringed remembering the awkward and disturbing moment.

"No way," Zack sat up, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes way, and when we got to me and Summer's place, they just did it, like, everywhere and didn't even care if I was there or not," I explained.

He laughed, laying back on the couch, putting his arm around me.

"Can I have my Sprite back?" I smiled at him.

"Nope," he said sipping some more of my soda.

Recently, Zack and I have become extremely close. I guess you could say that we're interested in each other, but we haven't done anything about it yet. I'm sort of glad we haven't, though. A relationship isn't exactly what I'm worried about right now. We just graduated high school on our way to college, I can worry about him and me another time.

Freddy and Summer came to us, with her kissing all over him. Did she know they were in public? She was looked like she was gonna rip his shirt off at any moment. Maybe she was drunk. Nope, she was definitely drunk.

"Yo, Zack. I'm taking Summer to our place, 'kay?" Freddy informed.

He held his hand out, as Zack reached into his pocket to hand Fredy his car keys. Freddy put the keys into his other hand asking for something else. My eyebrows furrowed, what else did he need? Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom.

"Wait! Are we reeeeeally leaving now?" Summer pouted.

"Yeah, do you really think I can wait any longer to get a piece of this?" Freddy smirked planting a kiss on her lips.

I gagged to myself as he did so. Don't get me wrong, I love Freddy. He's like an older brother to me, but I DO NOT like he and Summer's relationship. They only use each other for sex. She says he actually has feelings for her, but I don't think so. It's gross. I don't even think they're exclusive. As far as I'm concerned Freddy still flirts and sleeps with other girls.

"Come on, baby, one more hour?" she begged.

She could barely stand up and she wanted to stay for one more hour?

"Fine, for you," Freddy smiled.

"Yayy! I think I see Kacey over there. I'm gonna say hey," she kissed Freddy again before leaving.

"So you and Summer again, huh?" I questioned.

"Yeah, when we last broke up, I thought that would be forever. Then I was with Kale, and she just didn't do it like Summer," Freddy answered.

"Didn't do what like Summer?" Zack asked, removing his arm from around me. I kind of liked his arm there.

"She didn't do anything like Summer. She didn't kiss like Summer, she didn't dress like Summer, she didn't suck m—"

"Okay, I've heard enough! I'm going to the bathroom," I stood up and slid my phone in my back pocket.

I made my way through through the drunk, sweaty, bodies and went down a hallway. I had been to this house before. It was Taylor Gray's. He had a party nearly every day, and because of Summer and Freddy, I was here every time.

"Mmm."

Is that Summer? Moaning?

"Summer, baby, you said you would break up with Freddy."

Is that Asher? I walked further down the suspiciously empty hallway when I saw them. I stopped and tried to make myself unnoticeable. Asher had her pushed up against the hallway wall, as he kissed her neck. She giggled and connected her lips with his. They pulled away.

"I told you, Asher. I'm gonna do it when I get the chance. Just stop complaining and kiss me," she pulled him to her and kissed him, as I cringed.

I can't believe Summer is cheating on Freddy. Or whatever their equivalent to cheating was. I walked away shocked and with a different view of Summer.

I made my way back over to Zack who was still on the recliner, with the Sprite in his hand.

"Hey, I was just starting to miss you." He smiled.

I smiled back and reclaimed my seat on the recliner with him.

"How was the bathroom?" He smiled.

"I didn't go, I got distracted."

My eyebrows furrowed and his mimicked mine.

"By what?"

"I saw," I began with my voice just above a whisper as I inched closer to his ear. "I saw Summer and Asher kissing."

"Wait, Summer was kissing Asher? But isn't she with Freddy?" Zack asked.

"She is, should I do something?" I questioned.

"I don't know, maybe it's best if we stay out of it. I mean, it was gonna happen eventually on its own." he leaned back on the recliner.

"Yeah, but Summer's my best friend. I just don't want this to blow up in her face," my eyebrows crinkled in concern for their relationship.

I couldn't help but notice how close Clark was to us. He walked away from where he was standing and made his way over to Freddy, with a smug look on his face. I ignored him and decided that I was gonna talk to Summer. I stood up and could practically feel Zack staring at me to sit down and stay out of it. But I just couldn't. I needed to talk some sense into Summer before something happens. Asher walked out of the hallway signaling to me that he and Summer were done with their little affair. My eyes caught Summer entering a room, to which my gut took as a signal to follow her in.

I entered the dark room behind her as she stroked her blonde hair while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Summer!" I crossed my arms.

"What?" She mirrored me.

"I saw you and Asher. Why are you cheating on Freddy with him?" I asked.

"I'm-I'm—look, I'm planning on breaking up with Freddy anyway, so what's the big deal?" Her eyebrows crinkled. She attempted to leave the slightly dusty bedroom before I stopped her.

"The big deal is, you know that this is not fair to Asher nor Freddy. Freddy doesn't know that you're cheating, does he?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment before she placed her hands on her hips. Rihanna's voice extinguished the silence as the words to _This is What You Came For_ began to fill the room.

 _Baby, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her,  
But she's looking at you_

"Why do you even care?" She asked looking away from me.

"Because I care about you. I care about Freddy and I care about Asher, even though I barely know him."

"Where were you all of those times when Freddy was cheating one me?" She asked with her voice laced with hostility.

Before I opened my mouth to speak, the music stopped. All that was heard was what sounded like cheering and loud yelling. Summer and I ran out of the bedroom to find that everyone stopped dancing and were gathered around in a large circle. Summer and I squeezed through the people to figure out what was going on. In the center, we saw Freddy and Asher in what looked like the beginning of a fight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Freddy yelled pushing Asher.

"Well maybe she wasn't satisfied enough with you, so she came to me," Asher retorted.

Freddy turned away for a second and rolled up his sleeves. To say that the look on Freddy's face was one of anger was an understatement. I tried to look for Zack in the mix of people but he was nowhere to be found. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Summer looked worried. I hope she's happy now that these two are fighting over her.

"What did you say?" Freddy asked through clenched teeth.

"You heard me. Clearly, Summer wasn't pleased with you, so she found someone that actually knows how to treat a woman," Asher glared a Freddy.

Asher fell to the ground as Freddy's fist collided with his jaw. Everyone cheered Freddy on and fed his ego, encouraging him to go on. Zack ran towards them and so did Summer and I, in an attempt to get Freddy away from Asher. People groaned as we broke up the fight.

"Freddy! Stop!" I asked as Zack and I dragged him away from the commotion.

"Let me go!" Freddy yelled.

Summer knelt next to Asher's near unconscious body as she comforted him. Zack and I took Freddy to the same hallway that I had found Summer and Asher in.

"What the hell man? You should've let me finish him off!"

"There's no point in that," I commented.

"Yes, there is! Summer is mine, and he needs to know that," Freddy defended.

"I think you need to calm down," Zack soothed.

"I think you need to calm down," Freddy mocked.

I don't think I've ever seen Freddy this mad before. His hands seemed like they would never unclench, his veins sticking out through his forehead and arms, and his face was turning red. Freddy must be pretty possessive if he got this mad that Summer was "seeing" someone else.

I allowed Zack to calm Freddy down as I went to check on Summer and Asher. She was sitting on the arm of the couch as Asher held a bag of frozen peas against his eye. Summer soothingly rubbed her hand up and down Asher's arm, comforting him.

I couldn't believe this, our last time seeing each other before college began and this is what Freddy and Asher choose to do. Fight over Summer. I left the house and walked outside; I needed some fresh air.

"Tomika!" Zack called.

I turned around to see Zack with a bruised lip. I immediately reached up to touch it. He didn't flinch, he just allowed me to take a look at the bruise.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" I asked, my voice was soft and laced with concerned.

"I'm fine. Freddy just wasn't really happy with me not letting him finish off Asher or whatever," he followed by looking around.

"Do you want me to go back in there and kick his ass?" I asked.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he changed the topic and licked his lips.

"Sure," I said.

This isn't exactly how I pictured this night going. I was hoping something like a toast or a speech or something to remember the good times we had in middle school and high school. But here in Zack's car with the seats reclined while we sing along to almost every song that comes on the radio and talking about college is everything I could've hoped for.


End file.
